Confessions
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Tachimukai has his eye on someone, but he doesn't know how to let her know. Luckily Tsunami's there to help him out.   Tachimukai x Haruna twoshot
1. Chapter 1

"Time to eat!"

Ah, the words that everyone loved hearing, especially the members of Inazuma Japan. After putting their all into their practice, everyone looked forward to a break – and food, of course.

"All right! What are we having today?" Tsunami asked. Most of them had gathered around the managers, who each held a large cooler. Aki put hers down and removed the lid, revealing several delicious looking onigiri.

"Just the usual, Tsunami." Aki said.

"Oh, whatever it is, it's still gonna be good!" Tsunami said. He reached for some food, but Aki slapped his hand away.

"Wash your hands!" she scolded. Tsunami cradled his hand as the others chuckled and went over to wash their hands.

"They really enforce that rule, huh?" Tsunami said.

"You can thank Natsumi for that." Gouenji said.

After everyone had finished washing up, they hurried back over to the managers before all the food was gone. Tsunami had managed to grab a handful of onigiri before Kabeyama reached them, and he went over to sit down by Kidou and Sakuma. As they ate, Tsunami glanced over at Tachimukai, who seemed to look rather distraught about something. Tsunami raised an eyebrow. Hm... the last time he'd seen him like that was before his training for Maou the Hand. Maybe something serious was going on. He stood up and brushed his hands on his shorts.

"Hey, sorry to leave you guys, but I'm going to go check on something." he said.

"Oh... okay." Kidou said. Sakuma waved him goodbye and turned back to talk with Kidou.

Tsunami headed over to Tachimukai, who was sitting off by himself. He was holding one untouched onigiri, and he was staring at it quite intently.

"Tachimukai!" Tsunami called. He must have startled him, because he jumped and almost dropped his food. Tsunami chuckled as Tachimukai took a breath to regain himself.

"Tsunami... you scared me." Tachimukai said. Tsunami sat down next to him and smiled.

"Heh... sorry about that." he said. "Anyway... I looked over and noticed you seemed kind of... out of it today."

"W-what makes you say that?" Tachimukai laughed. He seemed quite nervous, though. "There's nothing going on... honest."

"Oh, whatever." Tsunami said. "You know, man, you can tell me anything, 'cause you know, we're bros, right?" After all, the two had grown pretty close, so why not?

Tachimukai sighed. "Uh... okay. Can... can I tell you after practice? I don't really want people to hear this."

"But everyone's off doing their own thing now," Tsunami said. "You're not just stalling, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Tachimukai said. "Yeah, _most _people are off doing their own thing... but some aren't." Tachimukai looked over Tsunami's shoulder, and he turned around to see what exactly he was looking at. There, only a few yards away from them, were the managers. Fuyuka noticed Tsunami's staring and waved back at him.

Tsunami returned the wave and turned around. "Oh... is it about one of them?"

"Shh!" Tachimukai hissed. "They'll hear you!"

"Aw, c'mon Tachi!" Tsunami said. "Relax a bit. We're fine." he slapped his friend on the back, but Tachimukai shook his head.

"Uh... I'd rather just wait." he said.

Tsunami shook his head. "Alright. As long as it's nothing urgent I guess it's okay." he stood up and offered a hand out to help Tachimukai. "Now... come on, let's get back to practice."

-.-.-

After practice was over, everyone headed for their rooms to get washed up for dinner. Everyone, that is, except for Tsunami. He went off in search for Tachimukai, and he found him off over by the front doors to their cabin.

"Hey, Tachimukai!" Tsunami called as he ran up to him. "So you going to tell me now?"

Tachimukai nodded. "Yeah, I will. Come on... let's go inside.

He and Tsunami made their way into the cabin and headed down to the dining hall, where they could talk alone. Aside from Fuyuka who was in the kitchen cooking, no on was there. Everyone else was getting cleaned up for dinner, so they had some time before anyone would be down there.

Tsunami sat down at a table towards the back and Tachimukai sat across from him. Tsunami leaned back in his chair while Tachimukai looked rather uncomfortable. "So..." Tsunami started. "What's up?"

Tachimukai glanced around the empty room and sighed. "What if someone walks in and hears us?"

Tsunami rolled his eyes. "No one's here, Tachimukai. They're all showering or something. Besides, even if anyone did come down here... we're in the back. Plus we still smell pretty bad."

Tachimukai sniffed his arm. "Uh... okay then." he took a deep breath. Tsunami was getting a bit annoyed. He was being such a drama queen about this whole thing. "Well... I guess it's not that big of a deal... but I like someone."

After hearing that, Tsunami was a tiny bit disappointed that what Tachimukai had waited to say was just a crush and not something more important, but he quickly shook off the feeling. "Oh, so that's what this is about!" he said. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Tachimukai's face was starting to get a bit pink. "H-Haruna." he said, so quietly that Tsunami almost didn't hear him. But he heard her name, and he started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Tachimukai demanded.

"Ah... it's just that you're so nervous about this! You're acting like it's a big deal."

"Well it is!" Tachimukai insisted. "I really like her and I just want to go and talk to her but... I don't know how I can let her know."

"She probably already does," Tsunami said. "I mean, it's pretty obvious." Tachimukai's eyes went wide and his face got even more pink.

"What?"

"Just kidding." Tsunami said and flashed a grin at Tachimukai. "But you know Haruna! You've talked to her before. Remember that training?"

Tachimukai nodded. "Well, yeah... but that was before I liked her like that."

"I don't see why it's so hard. It's not like she's going to bite you or anything." Tsunami said. He had noticed that a few people had already started to enter the dining hall at this point, and he was pretty sure Tachimukai noticed too. The younger boy was starting to look pretty uneasy.

"So... can we drop this? People are here..." Tachimukai said.

"Nah, ignore them. What we've got here is a case of young, unrequited love here and-"

"What do you mean by that?" Tachimukai asked. He watched as some more people sat down at their tables.

Tsunami waved him off. "Okay... ignore that too. Anyway, that's what this is all about. The dreaded confession."

Tachimukai nodded. "I guess it is. You know, it was hard enough telling you this... I don't know how I can let her know."

Tsunami pounded a fist on the table, and the impact startled the younger boy across from him. "Don't worry, I'll help you out!" he glanced over Tachimukai's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, there she is right now. Tell her!"

"What? She's here? No, I can't-" Tachimukai cut himself off as the blue-haired manager approached them, carrying two trays.

"Hi, guys," Haruna said. She set one tray down in front of each of them. "Why are you over here by yourselves?"

"Oh, Tachimukai was just about to-"

"Tell him about a new hissatsu idea!" Tachimukai finished. He gave a nervous laugh. "_Right?_"

"I don't know what you're talking about-ow!" Tsunami had said, but Tachimukai stepped on his foot under the table.

Haruna raised an eyebrow. "Oh... okay. Anyway, you guys shouldn't skip out on your dinner." she covered her nose. "...or your showers, for that matter."

Tachimukai's face went red and he kept his arms glued to his sides. "Um... thanks for the food!"

Haruna smiled. "No problem! Say, since you're thinking of a new move, why don't we train together? I think last time worked really well. It was fun, too." she clapped her hands together. "Well, you two have fun planning. And uh... don't forget your showers."

"Uh... yeah. Thanks again." Tachimukai said. When Haruna had left, Tachimukai held his head in his hands. "Oh man... that went horrible."

Tsunami stopped massaging his hurt foot and grabbed his glass of water. "Ah, it didn't go that bad! And hey, she set up a potential date for you!"

Tachimukai shook his head. "No... she'll probably invite you and the others too." he sighed. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Tsunami, who was shoveling rice in his mouth now, shrugged. "It's only as hard as you make it." he swallowed. "I mean, yeah, you'll be nervous at first. But just think of how good you'll feel when you get everything off your chest."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Sure, there's that possibility." he smiled. "But I don't think you'll have that problem."

-.-.-

Tachimukai sighed.

His dinner with Tsunami had mostly consisted of staring at his food and rejecting Tsunami's ideas of how to get him and Haruna together. He had never thought it would be this hard to confess something to a girl. Maybe his shyness had something to do with it. Or maybe it was Tsunami's stupid ideas.

But as the night went on, Tsunami actually had a somewhat good one.

"Okay then... if you wont' do that, how about you just... ask her to meet you outside after we're done eating. And you'll be alone out there, and you can just do whatever you want." he had said.

"That... doesn't seem like a bad idea." Tachimukai said. But his joy at finding a plan was short lived. "But... I don't think I could ask her."

Tsunami groaned and let his face fall on the table. "You're killing me, Tachi." he sat up and grabbed a napkin. "You got a pen?"

"No, but-" Tachimukai stopped as he watched Tsunami dip his finger in some sauce and tried to write something on the napkin.

"Give this to her, then." Tsunami said. He waved the napkin in his face, but Tachimukai pushed it away.

"You know what? I'll just ask." he said.

Tsunami smiled. "There you go. So why don't you go take up our trays before she leaves?" he said. "It's the best time you can ask."

Tachimukai smiled and nodded. "Okay." he grabbed the trays and before he left, he bowed his head at Tsunami. "Thanks... I really appreciate it."

Tsunami pushed Tachimukai forward. "I know. Now go!" he said. Tachimukai made his way up to the kitchen counter and smiled at Haruna, who was there taking trays.

"So, did you figure out what you're going to do with your hissatsu?" she asked. She took the trays off his hands and set them on the counter.

"Oh... for the most part, yeah. Still a few details to work out, though." Tachimukai said. "Um... Haruna? Could you... meet me outside after you're done with dishes? Just out front by the doors..."

Haruna smiled. "Of course!" she said. "I'll meet you there."

Tachimukai smiled and quickly turned around to get back to his table. Tsunami was still sitting there, and he smiled as Tachimukai sat down.

"So, what'd she say?" he said.

"She said she'd be there." Tachimukai said. His smile quickly faded into a frown, though. "I think I should shower first. She said that we needed too and I-"

"Hey, I don't think you're going to do anything close enough to her to have that problem." Tsunami said. "Unless you think you're ready for it-"

"Please stop talking, you're making me nervous." Tachimukai said.

"You can do this, man." Tachimukai said. "You'll be fine if you just stop acting like a girl about it."

Tachimukai took a deep breath. "Yeah... I'll be fine. I don't have anything to worry about, right?"

"Well, it might rain tonight-"

"You're not helping me at all here."

Tsunami shrugged. "Hey, you asked. But whatever. I think it'll take a while for her to get all finished up in the kitchen, so why don't you go brush your teeth or something? You might need that..."

"Tsunami..."

"Hey, don't mind me. I'm just trying to help you out." Tsunami said.

Tachimukai stood up and pushed in his chair. "I appreciate the help... but please, _please_ don't spy on me or anything."

"Now why would I do that?" Tsunami asked. "I respect other people's privacy, unlike some people."

Tachimukai sighed. "Yeah... I'm sorry. It was kind of dumb to even think you'd do that."

"It's okay buddy. Good luck with your 'date'!" Tsunami said. He punched Tachimukai's arm playfully before he left.

When he was out of the dining hall, Tachimukai took a deep breath. He was finally going to tell Haruna how he felt... He just hoped that he'd find the courage to be able to do it. He shook his head and ran up the stairs to his room. He'd be fine... after all, there wasn't anything to worry about.

-.-.-

Tsunami sat at his table for a few more minutes after Tachimukai had left, waiting for a few others to clear out. After a while, he finally got up and peeked over the side of the door frame. Tachimukai wasn't anywhere to be seen...

He chuckled softly and snuck down the hallway and slipped out the door. He knew that Tachimukai had wanted this to be private... but it was too good to miss.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Why do I keep starting all these new things when I have other stuff to do /shot. Anyway this is going to be a twoshot, and the second part will be up tomorrow!**_

_**School's out for me, so hopefully there will be more time for fanfiction! :D And finals went very well. I'm glad with the grades I got. **_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Tachimukai. You can do this." Tachimukai looked at himself in the mirror and slapped his cheeks. He had just finished brushing his teeth and combing through his hair quick, and he had resisted the urge to shower and had settled for using up half of his deodorant instead.

He was sure he could do this. After all, Tsunami had told him it was only as hard as you made it... so why make it any harder than it has to be? Tachimukai took a deep breath and gripped the sides of the bathroom sink. "Well... it's now or never."

Tachimukai left the bathroom and headed downstairs. On his way, he passed the kitchen and saw the managers putting away the dishes. Aki noticed him, and she tapped Haruna on the shoulder and said something to her, and Haruna nodded and waved to her friend. Tachimukai hurried over to the front doors and quickly made his way outside. She was going to be out there soon... so he needed to get his act together, and fast.

As he waited, he closed his eyes, trying to think. What exactly was he going to do, anyway? It was starting to seem really stupid that he even asked her to do this in the first place and -

"Hey, Tachimukai!"

Tachimukai's eyes flew open and he saw Haruna walk outside. He didn't even hear the door open... he _really_ needed to get it together. Haruna closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Hi," Tachimukai said. "Thanks for meeting me out here."

"Oh, it's no problem. So, what did you want?" Haruna asked.

Tachimukai took a deep breath. _Okay..._ he thought. _Just say it. _"Well, I uh... I wanted to..." he paused for a bit, and Haruna raised an eyebrow. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something. Come on," he said. Haruna glanced down at his hand, but then she smiled.

"Okay, where is it?" she asked.

"Um... that's a good question..." Tachimukai mumbled. He honestly didn't know _where_ he was going... he figured this would be a good way to buy him some time to think. He lead Haruna away from the cabin and headed down towards the beach. "Just follow me. I'm sure you'll like it."

-.-.-

When Tachimukai had asked her to meet him outside after diner, Haruna was a bit surprised, to say the least. She hadn't talked to him a whole lot after their training for Maou the Hand, so it seemed a bit odd that he'd come up to her out of the blue.

Not that she minded.

She wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but talking with him – even seeing him made her happy. It was actually a weird feeling. She didn't feel that way when she talked to her other friends, so she often wondered what it was about him that made her feel like that. But no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't really put her finger on what it was. All she knew is that _something_ about him made her happy.

One day, Haruna had told Aki about this, as if she was expecting the older girl to give her an answer. But she had simply laughed at Haruna, and the younger girl demanded to know what was so funny.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him," Aki said.

Haruna shook her head and quickly denied it. "We're just friends!"

"Sure you are." Aki said, returning to the dishes she was doing. Haruna had let her words sink in a bit... but Tachimukai _was _just her friend.

Right?

Now, after she had met up with him outside, she found herself hand in hand with Tachimukai. He had said that he wanted to show her something... but what could it be? It was already sunset, so it would be getting dark soon, so she figured they didn't have much time. But holding hands like that felt... nice.

Maybe Aki was right.

The whole time they walked, Tachimukai was silent. He didn't look back at her, talk to her, or anything like that. Haruna thought it was kind of strange of him, since he wasn't the kind of person who was quiet like that. Maybe something was wrong.

"Hey, Tachimukai, is something going on?" Haruna asked. Tachimukai turned to face her and smiled.

"Oh, no! Everything's fine. What makes you ask that?" he said. Haruna noticed he looked kind of nervous.

"It's just you're awfully quiet. But if you say so..." she said. They continued to walk a little further until Tachimukai stopped them.

"Uh... here we are?" he said, but it sounded more like a question than anything. Haruna looked around the area, and she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"So... what is it?" she asked. "Everything looks normal."

"Um... I uh wanted to show you... this tree!" Tachimukai said. He pointed over to a palm tree that looked no different than the rest of them.

"Okay... what's so special about it?" Haruna asked.

"Well... it's a pretty nice tree, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess it is." Haruna said. She would be pretty disappointed if that was all he wanted... She looked down at her hand, as Tachimukai was still holding on to it. "Uh, you can let go of my hand now."

Tachimukai looked down too, and he quickly withdrew his hand. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"So... is this all you wanted, then?" Haruna asked. "You just wanted to show me this tree?"

Tachimukai looked down for a bit and was quiet. "No... I actually wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Tachimukai took a deep breath. "Well..."

-.-.-

Tsunami smirked to himself as he swam out further into the dark waters of the ocean. Even though Tachimukai had told him not to spy on them... he had said nothing about going out for a late swim. So there he was – neck deep in the cool water. It took him a while to figure out where Tachimukai and Haruna were, but he was confident that he had found them. He couldn't hear anything except for the waves and he could hardly see, but he was able to make out two figures on the beach, quite a ways ahead of him.

"C'mon, Tachi... don't mess this up!" he said to himself. The water was actually more rough than he had thought, and he struggled to keep his feet planted on the sand below him. The last thing he needed right now was to get washed up on shore...

The taller of the two figures – Tachimukai, Tsunami had guessed – held out their arm to the shorter one – Haruna, probably – and she took it, and the two started to walk down the beach.

Tsunami cursed to himself. He was in the perfect spot to spy... and now he had to risk getting washed away just so he could follow. Good thing he was an expert swimmer, as the waves were getting more rough each passing second. Tsunami knew that this was a sign of a storm approaching... and quickly, too.

-.-.-

He showed her a tree.

_A tree._

Tachimukai mentally slapped himself. How could he do something that stupid? It was on a whim, but he could have picked anything remotely interesting, and he had settled for a tree... Haruna would probably think he was an idiot or something now, and he definitely did _not_ need her thinking like that. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had just left for the cabin, but to his -pleasant- surprise, she remained there with him.

And now it was time for him to tell her. Before anything else could happen, he needed to tell her. Summoning every bit of courage he had, Tachimukai took a deep breath.

"Well..."

"...wait a sec. Did you feel that?" Haruna interrupted him and looked up at the sky.

"What is it?" Tachimukai asked, feeling a little bit irritated that he had been interrupted. Haruna squinted and stared up at the clouds. It was sunset, so the clouds should have been a nice pinkish color, but instead several of them looked gray and stormy.

"I think I felt a raindrop." she said. As if on cue, Tachimukai felt something wet plop on his face, and soon after several other raindrops had started to fall.

"Is is seriously raining?" Tachimukai said. He sighed in frustration. Was nature out to get him?

"We'd better get under something," Haruna said. She smiled. "Maybe we should go under your tree."

"Ha, very funny." Tachimukai said. He and Haruna ran to the tree, trying to shelter themselves from the rain. The sky was soon overrun by the dark storm clouds, and it had gotten a lot darker.

"You'd better make this quick. I don't think it's a good idea to stay out here much longer." Haruna said.

Tachimukai nodded. "Okay. Well, here goes nothing." he looked Haruna straight in the eye and took another deep breath. "I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to say this... so I'm just going to say it as it is. Haruna, I... I really like you."

"Tachimukai..."

"I know it's really sudden and all... but I just hope that you return my feelings. It's okay if you don't, really... but if you did-"

Tachimukai never got to finish his sentence, for Haruna had cut him off. With her lips.

The blue-haired girl had gotten on her tip toes and pressed her mouth against Tachimukai's, and he was... well, he was pretty shocked. This was the first time he had ever been kissed, so he had no idea what he should be doing. He was just to put his hands on Haruna's shoulders when she pulled away.

"Wh-what was that for?" Tachimukai asked.

"It was because... I like you too, Tachimukai." she said. Even though it was dark and cloudy, Tachimukai could tell that her face was a bright shade of pink, and his probably was too.

"Really?" Tachimukai asked. The kiss itself should have been enough proof for him, but Tachimukai still had a tough time believing it.

Haruna nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't have done that if I didn't."

"Well... that's true." Tachimukai said. The two of them stood there for a while, each with a red, smiling face. "So... what should we do now?"

"Get out of the rain, that's what." Haruna said. She laughed and grabbed Tachimukai's hand, and together they ran back to the cabin.

As they ran, Tachimukai couldn't stop smiling. This had gone great, and he was starting to forget why he was so nervous about this in the first place. He owed a lot to Tsunami...

He'd thank him later.

-.-.-

Tsunami spotted Tachimukai and Haruna again, and this time they were a lot closer than they used to be. He raised an eyebrow, but he continued to watch them from his little spot in the ocean. Then he saw Tachimukai bend down a bit, and he looked like he was... kissing Haruna. And not just a quick peck- this looked like serious business. Tsunami resisted the urge to call out to his friend, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Just an hour or two earlier he was terrified of meeting up with her, and now this? The wind was starting to pick up and it had just started raining, and Tsunami wondered why they were still out in the open doing – you know. He wasn't enjoying the weather now (and that was saying something, since Tsunami didn't care about the weather as long as he was in the ocean) and he had no idea how they could possibly enjoy it either.

"AHHH!" Tsunami screamed. He must have underestimated the strength of the waves now, for a wave had just washed over him and he found that he was being tossed around the ocean like a piece of trash, struggling to keep his head above the water. He had no idea where he was going... heck, he didn't even know if he was right side up or not. But he was used to this feeling, as he was knocked from his surfboard many times in the past. He just hoped he didn't end up anywhere near Tachimukai... he'd never hear the end of it. Soon, his head resurfaced for a bit, and just as he took a breath he was back under. Tsunami felt around for his goggles – but they had been pushed off his face. He just closed his eyes tightly and hoped for the best.

His head resurfaced again, and this time he was glad to find that he was face-side up and looking at the sky. He was also surprised to find that the water he was in wasn't that deep – he was on his back and the water just washed over his stomach a bit. But he was horrified at the same time, because over to his right he noticed two pairs of shoes and their very shocked – and angry – owners.

"Tsunami!" One of them screamed. Only it wasn't Tachimukai. Or Haruna.

"Natsumi-san?" Tsunami said. He splashed around in an attempt to sit up. Natsumi clenched her fists and walked up to Tsunami, and unfortunately he wasn't fast enough on all fours to get away.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Natsumi demanded. She loomed over him, and Tsunami opened his mouth to say something.

"I uh, was out for a swim!" he said. "And I guess the waves were too much for me tonight, so I'm really sorry I washed up on you two and I swear I didn't see anything and I just want to go now-" but just as he scrambled to his feet, Natsumi grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere until-"

"Eh, Natsumi?" The other person walked up to her, and Tsunami was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey... aren't you the goalkeeper from the Cotarl team?" Tsunami asked. "Rococo, right?"

The other person nodded and smiled. "Yep! You must be from the Japan team if Natsumi knows you. And speaking of Natsumi... Why are you so upset?"

Natsumi frowned. "Didn't you see him? He just.. well, he interrupted us!"

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Tsunami said. "I think you kids are a little young for that sort of thing though-" Natsumi's hold tightened. "Can you please let go of my hair now?"

"No."

"C'mon, Natsumi, let him go. I'm sure he didn't mean to wash up right here. Besides, it's getting pretty nasty out. Do you really want to stand out in this?" Rococo said.

Natsumi gave Tsunami a hard look and sighed, letting go of his hair as she did so. "Alright, fine. But I still think it's kind of fishy that he'd be swimming out now in this terrible weather."

"What can I say? A man of the ocean is quite dedicated." Tsunami said with a smirk. "And if it's so terrible out here, then what are _you_ doing out here?"

"I recommend that you leave when you still can," Natsumi said.

Tsunami knew better than to argue with her. He bowed to both of them and headed back to the cabins, running as fast as he could. While it hadn't been Tachimukai... he figured that running into him couldn't have been as bad as this.

"Wait... I don't trust that kid!" Natsumi called.

Oh great.

-.-.-

When the two of them had returned to the cabin, Tachimukai had suggested that they go to the kitchen and talk for a while. And this time, he was positive that they'd be all alone. The kitchen work was done and all the food was gone, so everyone would be up in their rooms.

The two of them sat across from each other at a table and chatted, and Tachimukai was having a good time. Talking with Haruna was always fun, but this time seemed different. In a good way, of course.

"Now... I'm wondering what I should call you." Haruna said.

"Eh?" Tachimukai didn't really understand the question at first. "You'd just call me by my name, of course."

"Yes, I know that. But... which one?"

"What do you mean- oh." Tachimukai blushed a bit. "Uh... you can call me Yuuki, if you want too."

Haruna smiled. "I think I will. You know, I've always liked that name. Yuuki..."

"You don't have to say it that much..." Tachimukai said. But hearing his name sounded nice. A girl had never called him by it before... aside from his own mother, of course. And hearing Haruna say it was even nicer.

They continued to talk for a while, but Tachimukai stopped when he heard a noise.

"What is it?" Haruna asked.

"I thought I heard..." A door opened, and several voices were now audible.

"And you had _better_ stay in there! I don't want to see you out there again tonight, you little spy-"

"Natsumi! Just... let him go."

"Thank you! I'll see you two around then!"

"No you will _not_!"

The door closed, and Tachimukai frowned. If that was who he thought it was...

"Tsunami! Why were you outside?" Tachimukai asked as the surfer walked past the kitchen.

"Oh... hi you two! I take it everything went well out there?" Tsunami asked. "Hi, Haruna!"

"Um... hello."

"Hey, answer my question!" Tachimukai demanded. "Why were you out there?" If he had been spying... It actually seemed pretty likely. But Tachimukai had a feeling he didn't get the exact results he had wanted.

"Oh... just a late night swim." he flashed him a smile. "I wanted to squeeze one in. The weather's gonna be pretty nasty, so who knows when I can get out again?"

"Sure you were." Tachimukai said. "I don't think that's the only reason."

Tsunami waved a hand at him. "You're starting to sound like Natsumi."

"Wait... that was Natsumi-san out there?" Haruna asked.

"Ha, yeah it was. I kinda washed up on her and she wasn't really happy about it-"

"So you _were_ spying!" Tachimukai said. "Tsunami... even after I asked you not to?"

Tsunami frowned. "Hey, when you say it like that it sounds... I'm sorry."

"You should be! I thought you'd give me a little more respect..." Tachimukai started.

"What's going on here, exactly?"

All three of the people in the dining room turned to the door and noticed a very tired looking Kidou, complete with the absence of his goggles and cape. He had his arms crossed, and his eyes shifted from Haruna to Tachimukai and back to Haruna.

"Oh, Onii-chan," Haruna said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was going to get a drink." he said. "What are _you_ doing down here?" he aimed the last sentence at Tachimukai, who went a whole new shade of red.

"Um. Well, I was just..." Haruna said. She smiled sheepishly and bowed her head. Tachimukai found himself doing the same. He had forgotten all about Kidou...

Tsunami looked like he was getting a real kick out of the whole scene. "Oh man... well, you three have fun down here! I'm just goin' on up to bed... let me know if anything good happens!" with a laugh, he turned and headed for the stairs.

Kidou frowned. "I'm pretty tired now. You two can tell me all about this tomorrow morning." he bid Haruna goodnight and gave Tachimukai a hard look before heading up to his own room.

Tachimukai sighed. Tomorrow's breakfast was going to be fun.

"Um... sorry about him. You know, he's kind of... yeah." Haruna apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, it's not your fault..." Tachimukai said.

Haruna shrugged. "Well... maybe we should be getting to bed, too." she held out her hand for Tachimukai, but he just stared at it. "What?" 

"Um... what if..."

Haruna rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. No one's going to see us." she took his hand, and together they left the dining room. Haruna led them up the stairs and to her room, and she paused before she opened the door.

"Goodnight, Yuuki." she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Tachimukai said. Haruna then entered her room and closed the door behind her. Tachimukai started walking to his own room, and on his way he smiled.

The Kidou issue aside, he knew he was going to sleep well that night.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Here's part two! I think I got a little carried away with the POVs... heh. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


End file.
